


Jumanji

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jumanji Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is a little shit, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F Bombs, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Stark family feels, terrible day to play board games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Arthur Pendragon found a board game abandoned on a construction site. He knew Rickon and Arya were alone at home, since their parents were traveling, so he thought it might be nice to take it so they could see the mysterious game as well.Okay, fine. He wanted an excuse to see Sansa who was babysitting them.In his defense… He’d never expected the lion. Or the monkeys. And everything else that came along.That Jumanji AU nobody asked for.
Relationships: Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> New work because I'm shameless!
> 
> Sorry... lol
> 
> Anyway. This idea came to me late at night. It resulted on this [post](https://madamebaggio.tumblr.com/post/611275129200263168/there-is-a-lion-in-my-house-red-you-need-to), but since it went so well I decided to just go for it.
> 
> Everybody here drops quite a few F bombs, you've been warned ;)

_1869_

It wasn’t an easy year, or even an easy life. It was bitterly cold out -and it wasn’t even properly winter yet -but they still had bigger concerns.

Caleb was being strong because he was the big brother, and it was his fault that this was happening. He was the one that got the game from the travelling wagon; he’d brought it upon them.

He’d be the one to bury it.

Benjamin helped him grab the chest, when they heard the howling. “Don’t worry. It’s just a pack of wolves.” How had their lives become so bleak, that a pack of wolves didn’t seem like a problem? “Come on. We’re almost rid of it.”

They carried the chest to the hole they’d dug up and threw it in. Benjamin slipped, falling inside the whole as well. They heard the drums again.

“Caleb, it’s after me!” Benjamin called desperate, the wet ground too slippery for him to get himself out.

“Grab on!” Caleb urged him, offering him a hand.

“Run! Run!” Benjamin cried, as he got out of the hole.

“No, Benjamin.” Caleb grabbed his brother, even if he wanted to let him run, and run too. “We have to finish this. Come on. Help me bury it.”

“What if someone digs it up?” Benjamin asked, scared.

Caleb sighed. “May God have mercy on his soul.”

They covered the whole and went back to their horses. Caleb pushed them to run as if the hounds of hell were snapping their teeth right behind them.

As far as he as concerned, it was exactly what was happening.

That game was the work of the devil. It was wicked and it preyed on them.

Now it’d sleep until it found it’s next prey.


	2. Drumming Noises

_2019_

“Arthur! Arthur!”

“Rickon Stark, my lord.” Arthur grinned as the boy ran up to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I was studying with Lyanna.” Rickon informed Arthur. “Now I’m going home. Did you know my parents are travelling?”

“Really?”

“Yes. They’re taking Bran to this doctor in the Vale, and they’ll spend the weekend at my aunt Lysa’s.”

Arthur winced in sympathy. “Ew.”

Rickon laughed. “Well, I’m stuck at home with Sansa and Arya fighting over everything, so I’m jealous of Bran right now.”

Arthur chuckled. “I’ll tell you what. I’m busy today, but I’ll be free tomorrow. I can show up there and do something fun with you guys. Distract Arya and everything.”

Rickon’s face lit up. “You’re the best!”

“I’m aware, mate.” He offered his hand for a high-five and Rickon leaped to reach it. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Oy!” He called when Rickon started walking away. “Don’t tell Sansa. Let me surprise her.” He winked conspiratorially at the boy, who giggled madly at the idea.

***

“Don’t you have something else to do?” Arya groaned. “Aren’t you supposed to have a social life or something?”

Sansa gave her sister a look. “I promised mum I’d stay around and keep my eye on you two.” She told her flatly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m not a baby.” Arya crossed her arms. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“But you’re also not throwing a party here.”

Arya groaned. “The perfect daughter attacks again.” She mumbled bitterly. “You always have to be the golden child.”

“Yeah, well, some of us try not to give our parents a heart attack.” Although Arya could probably get away with murder.

Sansa? She never could. If she stepped out the line one tiny bit, the whole world came crashing down on her head.

Rickon came in, slamming the front door -as usual. “Rickon, you better not be wearing your dirty sneakers inside the house.” Sansa called.

There was sudden silence, and she knew he’d done exactly that, and she’d have to clean up his mess.

Sansa had missed her family while she was away in King’s Landing -and what a mistake that place had been… -but once she came back and started going to college nearby she also came back to live with her family.

Now she was regretting it. As much as she loved her family, she was tired of being the good daughter, the one that always had to take care of everything. When Robb was around he’d shared the load, but now that he was married and living in another city, it was all up to her.

All the time.

Sansa was beyond tired of this bullshit.

***

“How’s the construction going?” Arthur asked Bedivere as they were looking at the site.

“So far no problems.” Bedivere informed him. “We started the foundation and it’s going well. Let’s hope the weather holds to avoid delays on that part.”

Arthur nodded, they discussed a few more things and then someone came in and called Bedivere. Arthur was getting ready to leave when a faint noise caught his attention.

It sounded like… Drums? And not rock’n’roll drums, like… Tribal drums.

Arthur looked around, expecting to see something that would give him a clue. The sound stopped.

“What the fuck?” Arthur grumbled, looking around and not seeing anything out the ordinary. The workers were still moving around, clearly not listening to any strange sounds.

“Time to go.” He decided. He was going to have dinner with his cousin Catia, so he should get going.

He turned his back and took two steps away when he’d started hearing the drumming sound again, this time a bit clearer and… Was it coming from the construction site?

Arthur chased the sound, getting down to where the men were laying the foundation of the building. The sound started coming louder and Arthur followed it almost in a trance, until he came face to face with dirt.

He used his own hands to dig the mud, until a chest was revealed to him. Arthur wasn’t sure what the hell he was doing, but now that he found the chest he felt less foolish.

He pulled the chest from the place where it’d be buried for God knows how long, but it had a padlock on it. He picked up a shovel and used it to break it, and finally open the chest.

At first there was only sand, but then… There was something underneath, and the drums were louder…

“Jumanji.” Arthur murmured, reading the words beautifully carved into wood. Was it a board game?

He shook his head, realising he’d been looking at it for a long time. The drumming sounds were gone and he noticed he’d be late if he stayed there.

He’d take the game. Maybe Catia would want to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings ;)


	3. Pancakes before chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still mostly set up. On the next one the fun really starts ;)

Sansa was dishing out pancakes for a late breakfast when the doorbell rang. Since it was Saturday only the kids were at Winterfell -how the mansion was still called by many - and Sansa was about to go check the door, when Rickon got up and dashed to it.

That made her suspicious.

Then Rickon ran back to the kitchen and Arthur Pendragon followed him.

Great.

“Arthur!” Arya smiled at the man. “What are you doing him?”

“I came to check on you guys.” He told her with a huge smile. “Rickon told me you were without parental supervision this weekend and I couldn’t resist.”

Arya snorted. “Yeah… I know exactly what you couldn't resist.”

Arthur gave her a warning look before turning to Sansa. “Hello, Red.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Do you want pancakes?”

“Are you poison them?”

Arya snickered and Sansa turned her back to him. “Forget I offered it.”

Arthur grabbed her hand. “I’m joking, Sansa. Come on.” He gave her his most charming smile. “Can I have pancakes, please?”

“Either kiss him or give him the pancakes, Sansa.” Arya rolled her eyes.

Sansa glared at her sister, before moving back to the stove.

Arthur pulled Arya’s ear. “I thought you were on my side.” He hissed at her.

“Why would I do that, when this is funnier?” She asked him with a smirk.

“Brat.” He called affectionately.

***

Sansa couldn’t believe Rickon had asked Arthur to come over. He was such a…

He’d been Robb’s friend since forever. He loved teasing her, flirting with her just to make her uncomfortable. The idiot.

She was going to feed him just so he’d go away.

***

“Thanks for breakfast, Red.” Arthur said as he washed the dishes for her.

“Thanks for doing the dishes.” She grumbled.

“So charming.” He grinned at her.

Arya and Rickon had certainly bolted as soon as the food was finished and gone each to their own rooms.

“So...” Arthur cleared his throat. “I was thinking…”

“What a miracle.” Sansa drawled.

Arthur blew bubbles at her. “Don’t be cheeky.”

A reluctant smile appeared on Sansa face. Arthur was going to ask her out, this was the moment…

The drums came back.

Sansa startled. “What was that?”

“You heard it too?” He asked.

“Of course I heard it.”

“I was starting to think I was crazy.” He snorted. “I found this weird board game on the site yesterday.” He put the last plate away. “Come see it.”

“A game?” Sansa snorted.

“Yeah. I was going to play with Catia yesterday, but she wasn’t feeling so good.” He started making his way to the living room, and Sansa followed him. “Get the kids, let’s check it out.”

Sansa gave him a pitying look. “Good luck trying to make Rickon play a board game.”


End file.
